Chloe kicks some booty
by scoob2222
Summary: Chloe kicks Morris' booty....and Audrey's....and everyone enjoys watching it.


It was like a scene in a movie. One where the heroine was caught in the middle of a humiliating scene and everything stopped around her. Everyone stared at her, she could feel their eyes on her, could hear the loud gasps they made, could feel the single tear that was making its way down her cheek. Everything was multiplied a thousand times until she had to move, had to get away from it.

But she couldn't, it was everywhere. On every screen in all of CTU was the image of Audrey and Morris, her Morris, having sex…..in the bedroom i she /i shared with him.

"Get that off," she heard Milo yell, "What the hell is the matter with you? Who put that on? Get it off right now or you're all fired."

"Chloe," Milo was standing next to her now. The image was gone, "Chloe, are you…why don't you come upstairs and we'll…"

"Chloe, love," Morris was on her other side.

"Get away from her," Milo growled.

"It's not what it looked like."

She laughed then, in her head or out loud she wasn't sure as Milo moved between her and Morris, "Get away from her, now Morris or I'll…"

"You'll what….you don't have any control over what I do."

"I do," now Nadia was talking from somewhere, behind them Chloe guessed. She was still staring at the now blank screens, "I'm in charge of CTU while Bill is gone and you are fired. So you can leave quietly or a few of my men can escort you out."

"You can go to hell with your little boyfriend here. My wife and I are talking. She's just seen something upsetting and…..fuck."

"Chloe," she heard Milo yell.

Why did her hand hurt?

Why was Morris on the floor?

"Chloe, are you okay? I didn't even know you could hit like that."

Oh, that was why.

"I'm going now," she said, "I'm going to go," and now she looked down at Morris, "I'm going to go now, because you are a pathetic waste of space. An alcoholic good for nothing man that never treated me right. You know why? Because I never made you treat me right. Well, fuck that. You think Audrey is going to put up with you when you start puking at three in the fucking morning. I hope she does, because if you knock on my door, I'll shoot you through it."

She went calmly to her desk, grabbed her purse and headed out of the control room.

She was stopped by a smiling Audrey.

"So, I take it from your face that you saw my little….feature film."

"You played that on purpose?" she asked.

"Of course. I mean, playing it here….at work where everyone could see how you can't even keep hold of a pathetic man like Morris. Perfect payback."

"Payback for what?"

"For taking Jack. For confusing him and making him think he didn't love me."

"You had sex with my fiancée, taped it, and broadcast it in front of people you work with, that your father works with to get back at me."

Audrey smiled, "Pretty much. Of course, you missed the end where he said I was much better than you ever were."

Her hand shot out on its own connecting with Audrey's nose.

"You bitch," Audrey scream, "I'll have you arrested," she hollered at Chloe's back as she rushed out of the building.

&&&&&&

Five hours later her doorbell woke her up and she answered the door in her rumbled work clothes, with bed head and red eyes.

"Go away Milo," she told him through the door.

"Uh, I can't. Nadia and Bill want someone to check on you. If you don't let me in Mr. Buchanan is on his way over...also I have ice cream."

She opened the door, grabbed the ice cream and headed for the kitchen figuring he'd let himself in.

"Is Audrey pressing charges?"

"What?"

"For me hitting her?"

"No, and by the way that was freaking awesome. When Mr. Buchanan got back Audrey went to him all hysterical telling him to fire you. So Nadia, who also thinks you punching Audrey was awesome, told him everything and then showed him the tape Audrey forgot to remove."

"Idiot."

"Yeah, well, he called her father up, who sent a car to pick her up. He promised to never let her near CTU again if Bill destroys the tape. So….no more Audrey…and no more Morris since he was fired, after Bill screamed at him"

"So….Mr. Buchanan isn't mad. I mean, not that I'm coming back to work."

"Chloe, you're coming back to work."

"After everyone saw…"

"What an idiot Morris was. After everyone saw you stand up for yourself. Chloe, their just happy you found out before you married the jackass again."

"But…..Jack, he must be upset I hit Audrey."

"Actually," Milo blushed, "Speaking of Jack, he's kind of outside waiting to see you."

"What?" she stood and began pulling at her hair, "Outside. Why is he here? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hey, you should be thanking me. He wanted to barge over here hours ago. I told him to give you a little time to cool down."

"Shit….he must be so upset about Audrey. I mean I know they broke up, but it must be hard seeing her like that with another guy."

Milo grinned, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's over it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just….going to go. He's in the car. I'll tell him you're waiting for him."

Milo was laughing hysterically as he left.

'MILO," she yelled, "What the hell is going on?"

&&&&&&

"Jack, you didn't have to come here," she said as he closed the door behind him, "You must be upset about Audrey. You didn't have to come here and…"

"I'm not upset about Audrey. I don't care about Audrey. I care about you. Are you okay?"

"Sure," she shrugged, "I mean except for the fact that the man I was going to marry fucked a woman who hates me…..and then she broadcast it to everyone I work with."

"Chloe," he came closer, sat next to her on the couch and hugged her.

"I'll be fine. Its better this way, I mean, I've been with Morris so long, but…I'm not even sure why. I always knew he didn't treat me right, didn't take care of me the way he should. I'm kind of….grateful that this happened, sort of snapped me out of it." She stopped and thought it over, "I'd still like to punch Audrey again though."

Jack laughed.

"Oh, Jack, you must be so upset about Audrey."

"No, no," he said quickly, "I'm upset that she behaved that way and that she drew you into our problems, but….I don't care who Audrey sleeps with. I barely cared when we were together. In fact, that's why she went after you."

"I don't understand."

"Chloe, when Audrey and I broke up I told her it was because I was in love with you."

"You," she stopped, "Well, I mean, she was probably upset and you, I mean, it would make sense that you needed to give her an excuse, no matter how untrue."

"Chloe, stop, listen to me,"

She reused to meet his eyes.

"And look at me. Chloe, I didn't come over here to tell you I was sorry about Morris because I'm not. I'm sorry you're upset and that he hurt you, but I'm not sorry you dumped him because…..I'm in love with you and now I can tell you that."

"You're….am I on candid camera?"

He couldn't help but laugh, "No, Chloe, no cameras, just me telling you what I've wanted to tell you for so long."

Chloe still looked confused.

"Maybe I should make it clearer," Jack said, "And tell you that when I saw you punch Audrey today all I wanted to do was kiss you. You were so…hot….so sexy standing up to her, to both of them. The way you're always so sexy when you stand up for me. I spent an hour in my office just trying to cool down."

"You….sexy?"

"Oh yeah," he told her, "I think that's enough talking for now." And then he pulled her closer and kissed her. She tried to pull away at first but then she let herself be pulled against him, whimpered against his mouth as his hands traveled over her body.

"Bed?" he asked when he pulled away so she could breathe.

She shook her head and pushed at his chest until he was on his back before she straddled him, "Did I mention that I think I might have broken Audrey's nose?"

"Get down here," Jack growled as he pulled her against him.

Chloe kissed him back and decided there were some definite positives for kicking some ass.


End file.
